In network application, QoE (Quality of Experience, quality of experience) describes a subjective feeling of a user for service performance provided by a network, such as satisfaction regarding such aspects as availability, accessibility, and service integrity. The QoE is related to a specific service. For example, some services are sensitive to a delay, while some services are relatively sensitive to a packet loss rate. In addition, the QoE is further affected by factors, such as QoS (Quality of Service, quality of service), service provisioning, and a support level of a network. The QoE can be divided into five levels, including: excellent, very good, good, fair, and poor, to indicate experience and feeling of a user for a service and a network and reflect a gap between current quality of the service and the network and user expectations.
A QoE metric defined in 3GPP (The 3rd Generation Partnership Project, The 3rd Generation Partnership Project) is used as an example, where a QoE metric supported by a progressive download client includes an average throughput, a buffer level, a playlist, an initial playback delay, an HTTP (Hypertext Transport Protocol, Hypertext Transport Protocol) request/response interaction list, or the like. For another example, a QoE metric supported by a client of Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP includes an average throughput, a buffer level, a playlist, an initial playback delay, a media presentation handover implementation list, MPD information, an HTTP request/response interaction list, or the like.
In the prior art, a client reports a QoE report to a QoE server. Content of the QoE report is divided into two types: the foregoing QoE metric that is unrelated to a transmission mode and does not directly reflect a bottom link status, for example, a delay; and a QoE metric that is collected at a physical layer and reflects channel transmission quality, for example, signal strength. However, after the client reports the QoE report, there are some application limitations due to sufficient information. Therefore, an effect of greatly enhancing user experience cannot be achieved.